joltans_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
The Alsum '(Augyric; ''Blessed), commonly referred to as '''Elves, are an ancient race of formerly-human creatures who came from eastern lands. Birthing under an Ardent Thread, they acquired several traits that differ from that of a normal Man. History The Silver Elves The Ophirrum',' also known as Silver Elves, is the name of the infantry elves who stood as a frontline against Mithiël during his siege of the great forests. The massacre of Silver Elves that followed allowed the rest of the elves to retreat. Mithiël offered no mercy when he chose to bite his victims, slowly turning them into parasitic beasts. In tremendous amounts, the Silver Elves wandered mindlessly through the thick woods. Upon seeing the returning soldiers, the other elves thought the battle had been won and opened the gates to let them enter. Once inside, the vicious Ophirrum initiated a bloodbath. Their sharp teeth shred through the throats of their own families, eventually resulting in further parasites. The Black Elves The Arrum, also known as Black Elves, are the Elves who either got directly infected by Mithiël or died following a similar infection. Characteristics Maintaining a humanoid appearance, the Alsum differ greatly from Men. Their most notable trait is that of their hollow eyes. To peer into the eyes of an Alsum is to see their thoughts. The Silver Elves Silver Elves are generally taller than other races and have grey to white hair; dark being a sign of independence from Mithiël's curse. They have pale skin which is tightly drawn across their sharp features, often scarred across the cheeks. Underneath the eyes lay blackened tears which never washes off, this is a trait they share with the Baron. Those most affected by Mithiël also grew sharp canine teeth. The High Elves The Althae, informally known the High Elves, are an Elven subrace prominent for their use of magic. They are commonly considered to be calmer than their brethren and naturally seek order, often looking down on those that do not share their ideals. After the mystifying disappearance of the Kingdom of Nyvelume, the High Elves are generally a rare sight in Ukun. The Black Elves The Arrum have fallen completely for their bloodthirsty, parasitic nature and can not be communicated with as they either lack the competence of language or simply refuse to use it. Instead, they give off a terrible screech and horrific growling, usually accompanied by drooling. Ophirrums become Arrums moments after death unless the body is beheaded or turned to dust under sunlight. Culture The Silver Elves At the height of their power, Silver Elves used the battle cry "Ophili no're!" ("!"), and used to ride Havans into battle. Although thriving in their new home, the Fall of the Silver Realm severely damaged the population. Powers The Silver Elves Feared as the most agile and skilled combatants in Azgerath, their swift movements are not a mere coincidence. Following Mithiël's curse, at times referred to as Mithiël's Blessing, the Ophirrum grew immensely powerful and acrobatic. Without utility, like that of a sword or other weapons, Silver Elves can still hunt with their bare hands and teeth. Weaknesses The Silver Elves Silver Elves heavily indulges in the feasting of blood and has a difficult time refusing it. Many have fallen to insanity due to this trait and it is credited as being the prime cause of their hatred for Mithiël. There are outcast elves societies which embraces their bloodthirst, they are, however, few and far apart. The Black Elves Black Elves turn to dust when exposed to sunlight, usually after igniting in a fire.